


【锤基】躲不过的联姻

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: ❕-联姻是不可能联姻的，这辈子都不可能联姻的！！🔨❤⇔🐍♥我们彼此看对眼才在一起的，不算联姻





	【锤基】躲不过的联姻

<睡前故事>

“哥哥，我想听故事。”

Helblindi抱起体积还没他手臂大的幼弟，用抱婴儿的手法把弟弟Loki抱在手里，轻轻摇晃。

“那Loki今天要听什么故事鸭？”

Loki咬着手指思考，小脚丫踢了踢大哥的肱肌，软软的奶音回答道，“哥哥讲的Loki都喜欢。”

老大哥Helblindi心都要被萌化了，心想今天就是编，也要编出个好故事，可千万不能让Loki失望。

“今天讲愚蠢野蛮阿萨人的故事好不好？”

“好。”

“Snotra，为什么你每次都给我讲王子和公主的故事？就没有王子与王子的故事吗？”

“为什么那些公主都要等着王子来救？”

“为什么王子总是会碰到奇奇怪怪的公主？”

“为什么……”

侍女Snotra一个头两个大，她宁愿去做苦力活也不想面对王子殿下的为什么。

“那我们今天不讲王子公主的故事，我们讲恐怖故事好不好？”

“好啊好啊。”

<童年阴影>

……

……

“他们愚蠢，粗鲁，贪心，擅长用蛮力解决问题，他们嫉妒我们聪明，会魔法，时常发动战争打压我们。”

“木系巨人，水系巨人都被阿斯加德人杀光了，要不是我们的祖先聪明，忽悠了愚蠢的神王，我们冰霜巨人可能也被灭族了。”

“Loki，你听着，以后要是见到了阿斯加德人，千万别被他们和善的外表，好听的词句欺骗了。”

Helblindi结合现实，真假掺半地说着，他实在不懂得编故事，讲故事还是Býleistr擅长些。

“我曾听说，阿斯加德人喜欢用利刃将巨人的肉一片片割下来，喜欢听巨人的哭嚎求饶。”

“用刀割肉吗？”Loki蓝蓝的小手不安的抓着衣袖，红红的双眼布满了水雾。

然而……心比脑袋大的Helblindi根本没注意到这一点。

“对，那样可疼了，血也会流一地，不用割完全身的肉巨人就会死去。”

“呜……哇！！！”

那一晚，以大王子寝殿为中心，方圆一百米都听到了响亮的哭声，久久未散。

“这并不是传说，而是真实存在的。”

“九界内有一支种族，他们有着比麻布还粗糙的深蓝皮肤，三米多高的庞大体型。最恐怖的，是他们有一双红色的眼睛，坚硬的犄角，锋利的牙齿。”

“他们生活在约顿海姆，是霜巨人，恐怖的怪物。”

“霜巨人嗜血如狂，最喜欢抓走晚上不睡觉的小孩子，一口一口的吃掉，要是他们饿极了，还会把同伴吃掉。”

“您的父亲，我们伟大的神王在几年前战胜了邪恶的霜巨人，拿走了远古冬棺，从此他们才不到各界吃小孩。”

Snotra绘声绘色的说着，讲到身高时，往高处比划，说到吃小孩时，假装吃东西的样子。

“父亲杀光他们了？”

“当然没有，仁慈的众神之父只是拿走了远古冬棺，再也没做过其他事情。”

Thor听完后不仅没有害怕，还挥舞着小拳头狂揍空气，嘴上振振有词，“那我长大了要把他们这些怪物全都杀光，不再让他们吃小孩！！”

<联姻>

约顿海姆最高的建筑物就是王的宫殿，九界皆是如此，王的宫殿都是最显眼的。

刚成年不久的约顿小王子身着一袭墨绿，正跪在大殿的中央，他的两个哥哥携其家属跪在两旁。

约顿王Laufey高坐在王位上，一脸疲态，由内而外都透露着无可奈何。

“父亲，一定会有其他办法的，我们并没有弱势到需要用和亲解决问题。”大王子Helblindi手握成拳，青筋暴起，显然一副气急的模样。

“是啊，父亲。没有冬棺的我们虽然没有那么强大，但也不至于用亲人换取和平。”二王子Býleistr附议。

“Brother，和亲和联姻区别很大。”需要去联姻的主角小王子Loki低下头，眼泪不争气的从眼眶流出，落在地板上发出轻微的响声，“不是说只要有了孩子就能给我自由吗？我没关系的，这是我的责任。”

Laufey没脸面对小儿子，若不是当年他糊涂，发起了战争，被夺取冬棺不说，还被迫应下了娃娃亲。

Loki不是一个完全健康的孩子，他没有巨人的体型，都成年了还不到两个哥哥的胸口。

一生下来就是男性化双性，正常霜巨人都是在成年期才会分化，最终性别靠多年的生活而决定。

但他比两个哥哥更聪明，学习魔法的天赋更高，年纪轻轻就打败了九界最厉害的华纳法师。

是唯一一个没去神格殿，不入神域，却能得到神格的神。

Loki是他的骄傲，也是他哥哥们的骄傲，他本该有更好的生活。

“Odinson是Odin唯一的儿子，你过去了也不会太委屈，我们会是你最坚固的后盾。”

可是这一切都毁在他这个不合格的父亲手里。

一年前才举行成人礼的Thor有了自己的宫殿，他很爱惜他的住所。

墙上挂着大鹿角，那能做装饰，偶尔还会挂上Thor的衣服。

还有很多壁画什么的，该有的装饰一样不少，可惜此时全都成为了王子殿下泄愤用的工具。

他不明白，为什么父亲要他和一个霜巨人结婚，那种怪物，怎么能成为他的王妃！

什么为了和平？阿斯加德那么强大还会怕那些怪物吗？

他才不会相信父亲说的，联姻是保持两族永久和平的方式。

Odin从渡鸦那得知了Thor的反应，担心他会做出更过分的举动，暂时收回了雷霆之神的神力。

<妥协>

婚礼是盛大的，极度隆重的，当事人Loki却开心不起来。

仪式结束后，他们还要参加宴会，他的丈夫，阿斯加德的王子，雷霆之神和他听说来的样子差不多。

很高很壮，红色的头发和满脸胡子让人看不清他的脸，连眼睛都看不到。行为也粗鲁得很，喝酒是按缸的，从不用杯子，饭量惊人，竟然能吃下七八头牛。

一切结束后要发生的事情他心里早有准备，也不期望他的丈夫能对他多好。

可是，没想过那么差。

未经人事的地方被婴儿手臂粗的巨⇔物直接破开，他疼得厉害，实在受不了咽呜了两下，他的新婚丈夫便狠狠地⇔打了他的脸。

嘴角被打裂了一点点，内⇔里也被破开糟践……

这是他来阿斯加德第一天受到的待遇，他以为已经是极限了。

第二天晚上，他的丈夫丧心病狂地用拳头进⇔⇔入他，鲜血沾满了他的手，他以为他会死，但是没有。

第三天，他拿了一把匕首在他身上割了十几道口子，用沾了盐水的鞭子抽打那些伤口，抽他耳光，与此同时不忘耕耘。

染红床铺的不是红色颜料，而是他的鲜血。

直到他怀孕前，他身上就没一块好地，全是鲜血淋漓的伤口，相比之下，第一天真的算好了。

他不爱这个孩子，要他怎么爱啊？没有办法的。

临盆之际，是他解脱的时刻，他拼了命的想快点把孩子生下来，但是没有医师来帮他，来的只有雷神。

他拿着一把刀，割开了他的肚皮，孩子出来了，他死了。

年纪尚轻的王子哪里会是他父亲的对手。

Thor天真的幻想过，他的王妃，应是聪明伶俐的，温柔体贴的，既能和他上战场，也能和他安家的。

没想到，是个比他还高，更大块的蓝色怪物。

父亲说，若实在不愿意一起生活，那么有了孩子也可以就可以分开。

强忍着心里的恶心，他日日耕耘，就是想孩子来得快一些。

霜巨人利如刃的指甲每天晚上都会刮着他的肉，到后来，会咬下他肩膀上的肉，生吃下去。

巨人很聪明，他不会吃太多，只会吃一点点，以防第二天无法自愈如初。

他的质量和巨人的都很好，不出一个月，就怀上了。

霜巨人孕期的胃口实在很大，而且他和阿斯加德人不一样，他喜欢生吃。

蓝色红眼，张着血盆大口，要多吓人有多吓人。

孩子出生后，他兴冲冲跑去，准备摊牌，离婚，万万没想到，那是个小霜巨人。

他被拦腰折断，完全死亡前还听到了霜巨人们咀嚼的声音。

<梦魇>

约顿海姆的小王子，约顿王族最受宠的小王子，九界第一法师，唯一一个获得神格的霜巨人，Loki Laufeyson。

被自己的梦吓到哭泣就算了，腿还软得站不起来……

Býleistr和Helblindi商量过后还是不放心自家弟弟去联姻，他们坚信，联姻不是唯一的办法。

于是乎，等到半夜后偷溜进了Loki的房间，打算说服弟弟，暂时把他送走。

“哥哥……”Loki见两位兄长三更半夜穿着战甲来找他，也猜到了大概。

“Loki，我们会把你送到安全的地方，接下来的事情我们会想办法的。无论是找人假扮你还是其他的，我们会保护你。”

要是没做这个梦，Loki是不会答应的，当然现在也不会答应。

“不了，我自己跑，这样父亲就不会这责怪你们了。”Loki抹了一把脸，以最快的速度把房间里值钱的东西全都扔进魔法空间，换了套衣服，带上了几把匕首。

“大哥，二哥，我过几年再回来，其他事情就拜托你们了。”

Býleistr，Helblindi看着Loki撕裂空间离开，算是松了一口气。

失去神力的Thor和普通阿斯加德人一样，除了能自愈外，没啥特别的。

每天中午十二点有五分钟时间渡鸦会休息，凭着五分钟时间，Thor和Sif等朋友有了个计划。

拯救王子。

计划是美好的，他们打算等Odin和Frigga去参加华纳王子的成人礼时，把Thor救出来，从无意中发现的密道把他送到其他地方。

现实是残酷的，Thor前脚踏出闪电宫，后脚一群士兵就围了上来。

从宫殿里打到宫殿外，战况正激烈时，Odin骑着八足马回来了。

Thor想起自己梦里的惨状，心一横眼一闭，从彩虹桥上跳了下去。

<延期>

Thor跳下去之后，无论是Heimdahl还是Odin都找不到他，看不到他，Frigga因为Odin剥夺了Thor的神力也无法追踪他。

眼看婚礼日期逼近，神王有些慌乱，他就一个孩子，跑了就没了，那个叫Loki的孩子来了和谁结婚啊？？

正当他一筹莫展时，Laufey派来使者说，他家王子还不太熟悉神域的礼仪，担心来了闹笑话丢了雷神的脸。不然婚礼延后一段时间，等他们王子稍微习惯了再举行婚礼。

Odin没有拒绝的理由。

以往他定会绑也要把人绑过来，奈何他儿子跑了，对方送来一个机会，怎么可能不把握。

约顿王Laufey虽然没有Odin那么头大，但也不小。

他自然不希望Loki去阿斯加德，可是没有其他办法啊，临时临了还跑了，好在Odin那老头子转性了，不然他去哪里找个刚成年的双性霜巨人假扮他儿子？？

这个婚一定要结的，哪怕走走过场再离婚那个性质也是不一样的。

Loki啊，你究竟在哪里？

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

被诸神眷顾的奥丁之子好运是用不完的，就拿逃婚这事来说，他从彩虹桥上跳下去，被黑洞卷到不知哪个星系。从天而降的他砸死了一头凶兽，然后莫名其妙，糊里糊涂成为了陌生星球某个部落的族长。

听那些长老解释，他们部落的传统就是老族长离去了，哪位有本事的勇士杀死或者打败远古的凶兽，哪位就能当族长。

以往的族长都只能重伤野兽，并不能杀死，而砸死野兽的Thor自然而然成为了新任族长。

从小学习帝王术的Thor管理起一个小部落有种大材小用的意味，比起神域，这个部落着实小的很。

既来之则安之，Thor听着长老们介绍部落，解释习俗，综合在阿斯加德学习到的如何管理国家，不出一百年的时间，他将一个小部落发展到了这个星球最繁荣的国家。

百年来，他扩大国土，收服周边更小的部落，渐渐地把目光放在周边其他的种族，制定类似阿斯加德的律法，教给他们更多知识。

就这样，他从一个部落族长成为人人尊敬的国王。

期间Thor也知道了在这颗星球的人们，有五分之三是从别的星球过来定居的，他所在的地域是原住民最多的地方。

这里蛮好的，土地肥沃，四季分明，适合居住。人民们都很善良，正直，正直到那种晚上不关门也不会被偷东西的地步。

早晨，Thor从床上起来，想着今天没什么事情，天气也蛮好，可以去打猎。

吃过早餐，换上骑装，准备去马厩时，留着山羊胡的大长老在门口堵住了他。

“怎么了？发生了什么事？”Thor把长老带近大厅，坐了下来。

“陛下，有件事情我好像没和你说过。”长老神色有些紧张，也不敢看Thor，“那个，我们的祖先给我们立了条祖训。”

“什么祖训？”

“亚萨部落的首领需要和南境部落的酋长结婚，或者是他们的子女结婚，这意味着两族间的感情亲密。”

“……”

长老见Thor脸色瞬间变得很难看，也只能扯出一个假笑，这是老祖宗留下来的规定，祭过神的，不能变。

Thor真的很崩溃，怎么现在保证和平或者表示两国亲密都用联姻这个方式吗？

“那你怎么不早说？”早点说我就去别的地方了！现在走还来得及吗？没有神力没有妙而尼尔，要是被迷晕了来个霸王硬上弓……简直无法反抗啊！！

“之前那段时间他们在内乱，这个我们不好参与。十年前他们稳定下来了，前几天南境的祭司来找我，我也才想起来这件事情。”

“我不介意你一直想不起来。”

长老摸了摸自己的胡子，见Thor好像不愿意联姻，想出了个办法，“要不你们先见一面？培养培养感情？我的陛下，听闻他们新任的酋长，肤白貌美大长腿，您难道不爱美人吗？”

Thor白了长老一眼，他见过最美丽的神，他的母亲Frigga，他不信有谁能比他母亲还好看。

霜巨人喜爱寒冷，雪花，黄金，水晶，会发光的宝石。

Loki也不例外，就像他的寝宫里，都是嫂子们送的宝石，哥哥们送的黄金。

也喜欢寒冷与雪花，他用另一种形态在宇宙中漂泊了很多年，有雪花的地方没有宝石，有黄金的地方又很热，烦死了。

终于在十年前，他找到了一个适合他居住的星球，那里的土地深处有黄金，深山里藏着宝石水晶。

除了不够寒冷，其他都挺好。

他住了下来，解决了一些问题成为了酋长，拥有了更多的宝石。

每年期待冬天的滋味也不错，他都开始喜欢上四季分明的感觉了。

如果不是这莫名其妙的联姻，他会更开心。

怎么走到哪里都要联姻？有毛病吧！！

不过听说对方是个有勇有谋的战士，还能见一见，战士配法师蛮不错的。

南境祭司和亚萨长老忙里忙外给他们的首领准备相亲地点，这两个部落很是奇怪，掌权人可以是陌生人，祭司和长老必须是原住民。

联姻的话，分明祭司和长老更相配。

会面地点在猎场，Thor一大早就带着护卫队到达了目的地，吃的早餐都是刚猎的野兔。

Loki刚入猎场第一眼就看到了在一群人中间谈笑吃肉的短发男人。

他笑起来可真好看。

Thor听到个笑话正笑得开心，恍然间发觉好像有人在看自己，下意识地抬起头。

他看到了一双比鹿眼还具灵气的眼睛。

祭司和长老给双方介绍，两位成精的过来人岂能看不出Loki和Thor的变化。

不约而同的心想，这婚妥了。

“技术不错。”Loki在Thor猎到一头狼时夸赞他，Thor远比他想象得好。

“我其他方面也不错。”Thor笑了笑，耳朵泛起不自然的红，“人品和脾气。”

“你在把自己推销给我吗？”

“是的。”

Loki把手上的箭收好，转头对上Thor的眼睛，他喜欢蓝色，因为他的本体就是蓝色的。

“我不喜欢联姻。”

Thor稍微靠近一点Loki，对他伸出了手，十分正经地说，“我也不喜欢。但我认为先相爱再结婚算不上联姻。”

当两人共骑一匹马出现在众人面前时，祭司和长老心里已经默默地开始筹备婚礼了。

Loki对Thor很满意。

论外表，干净利落的短发，修剪整齐的胡子，棱角分明的脸庞。大海般的眼睛，钢铁般的肌肉，古铜色的肌肤。充满男子气概的同时又那么性感有魅力。

论内在，暂时能看出他很诚实，容易害羞，做事直接。

听闻他用一百年的时间把小小的部落发扬成繁荣的国家，由此可见他很睿智，勇敢，有野心。看他能和护卫队一起说话谈笑，应是平易近人的。

总的来说，Thor非常好，他很喜欢。

只是这个名字和阿斯加德那人一样，作孽啊，他怎么就逃不过Thor这个人呢？

Loki就是他理想中的王妃。

光看打猎，他就知道Loki是能和他一起作战也能和他安家的那种人。

他记得约顿那个霜巨人也叫Loki，Loki Laufeyson。

啧啧啧，名字一样，相差那么大，要是当初和亲的是这个Loki，他怎么也不会逃跑。

他喜欢这个Loki，假以时日，他定会爱他爱得死去活来，无法自拔。

他要改变主意了，Loki就是最好看的，不接受反驳。

南境离亚萨不远，当初Thor也把目光停在了南境，山羊胡长老软磨硬泡好一通才说服他放弃征服南境。

谁知道他们这些奇怪的规矩怎么来的。

暧昧期还没确认关系的两人，由Thor发起攻势，追人需投其所好。

他喜欢苹果，你不能给他梨还逼他说喜欢。

他喜欢宝石，送他宝石自然他就会开心了。

Thor像大多数没谈过恋爱的毛头小子一样，只会一个劲约会送礼，不会说情话，也不会刻意讨Loki欢心。

今天成箱成箱的宝石往南境送，明天一车车的黄金……长老担心再这样下去国库就要被掏空了，于是教Thor更有用的追求方式。

冰冷的宝石再华丽也比不上真心做的小礼物，用心撰写的情书，恰到好处的情话。

以真心换真心。

再看Loki就比Thor开窍的多，两人相处时制造一些小浪漫，不经意的身体接触激发内心的小鹿，两句不甜不腻的情话暗示真情。

晚上看星星，傍晚看日落。谈天论地，从书籍到战场，谈人生聊理想。

不仅能促进感情，还能更加了解对方。

婚礼那天，他们穿上了亚萨传统的婚服，古老的奏乐响了整整一天。

据长老说，他是第一个娶南境酋长的亚萨首领。

Thor瞧着身下的人，身高和他差不多，体型却差很多，大约是成年狮子和成年黑豹的区别。

“害怕的话，我可以等你。”短发国王亲吻他黑发王后的嘴角，蜻蜓点水般的。

Loki抖得厉害，Thor明明什么都没做，他俩现在衣服都好好的，Loki就红了眼睛。

Thor心里也在打退堂鼓，可是眼前这个人，美好到令人想立刻占有。

“我很怕疼，你不能弄疼我……”Loki把内心的恐惧说了出来，他无法忘记梦境中的惨状，那个看不清脸的男人，也是叫Thor……

“我也很怕疼。”Thor开始解Loki的衣服，这羊脂玉般肌肤，又白又滑，好似稍微用力就能掐出水。

和梦境里那个会吃人的霜巨人完全不一样。

他很温柔，很有耐心，有着和他粗犷外表完全不符的体贴。

Loki在Thor怀里睡过去时如是想到。

痛是有点，但不是被撕裂的痛，是正常的。整个人提不上力气也不是因为他受伤了，是因为激烈又漫长的过程令他太亢奋，事后累。

浑身上下没一块好地……但那性质不一样。

Thor给了他一个能被称为完美的夜晚。

Thor帮Loki清理时，顺便也洗洗自己。

抓痕牙痕是有的，但不是鲜血淋漓，连皮都没有破。

大概就像没长牙的奶猫咬抓那种感觉。

要是Loki像霜巨人那样能生孩子，也能让别人生孩子，那他们的孩子一定是最可爱聪明善良的小孩。

婚前花前月下的美好在婚后不久完全破碎。

或者说他们在热恋期结婚，刚好在婚后进入了磨合期。

“你怎么不洗脚就上床？？？脏死了啊！！！”

“你竟然打呼？还那么大声？？”

“你怎么能吃那么多？一整头牛还不够，还要来一只羊？？”

“不要总是浑身汗臭就抱我！！滚开啊！！”

“不许捏我脖子耳朵！！”

“浑身酒气不许上床！！走开啊！！”

这是亚萨侍卫们最常听到咆哮，接着伴随的，是国王的反驳。

“地板那么干净，踩两脚没事的。”

“你以为你不打吗？”

“我就比你多吃了一条羊腿，你不也吃了一头牛七只鸡吗？”

“你出汗了能抱我，我为什么不能抱你~”

“那捏捏腰？还是捏……只有我能看的地方？”

“那我们一起睡地板？睡椅子也行，你躺我身上。”

热恋期只有三个月的他们，磨合期却用了几十年，当然，所有人都默认这是别样的秀恩爱。

山羊胡长老年纪大了，在Thor婚后十年就回归田园养老了。

不知不觉，Thor已经来到这里一百多年，他还像当初来的时候那么年轻，他的子民寿命最长的种族也从幼儿成为老者。

经过和Loki商议，他们决定在一百周年的纪念日离开这里，否则按他们的寿命……对于这里的人来说实在太长了。

“你就把头发剪了吧，我认输行不行？”我怕你这样下去会秃啊。

Thor是不会说出后半句的，Loki的怒火不容小觑。

Loki摸了摸自己的秀发，他才不要剪，说好的打赌，他还没赢呢。

“要不我剪，这总行了吧……”Thor面对那掉落的黑发很无奈。

前几年吧，Loki心血来潮说什么，看看谁的头发长得快，长得好，更长，赢的人可以为所欲为三天。

为了这三天，他们先同时剃光了头，一年一年的，现在头发已经过腰了。

Thor短发时是金棕色，长发时是金色，留长了之后远远看那背影，好看极了。

由此Loki多了一项爱好，揪头发。

Loki的黑发是自然卷的，近或远都特别美，Thor多了个恶趣味，就是从后面拉住Loki的头发……

长发难打理，Loki掉了不少头发，发际线都逐渐靠后，让人很担忧。

为了以后着想，Thor鼓起勇气在晚上把Loki的头发剪了，也把自己的剪了。

最后Thor被Loki单方面殴打了三天。

“Thor，你听说过双性人吗？”Loki枕着Thor的腿，像是普通聊天似的，引导Thor。

“听说过。”我曾经差一点点被逼着和一个双性霜巨人在一起。

“那你觉得他们怎么样？”他有些紧张，见语气也带着一点不自然，Thor没发现。

“如果是我听说过的那个种族，我很讨厌他们。”Thor在给Loki剥石榴，那一颗颗红色的果实全都投喂到Loki嘴里。

“也仅是讨厌那个种族而已。我觉得双性人很神奇，Loki你听说过流动性别吗？听说他们可男可女，还可以拟成动物。”

Loki一时语塞，Thor能接受的东西可真多。

“好吧，那不重要，我打个比方，如果我是那样的，能生个宝宝的，你会怎么样？”

“那就生啊，你喜欢就生。”Thor权当Loki开玩笑，拜托，都一百年了，要是能生早就生了。

Loki默默地叹气，有时候知道的少，也是好事。

他们去了山达尔星，在那呆了一段日子，感觉还不错，就是太安逸了，没什么乐子。

去了萨卡，那里混乱无秩序，简直就是为了享乐而创造的地方。

Loki用了些小办法获得了奴⇔＊隶主Grandmaster的信任，成功把Thor送进了角斗场。

然而万万没想到，Grandmaster居然看上了Loki，Thor没有再玩下去的意思，拖着Loki离开了萨卡。

误打误撞去了格鲁特星，选修课学过格鲁特语的Thor毫无压力。

Loki的语言天赋不是开玩笑的，他还没五百岁的时候就已经熟练了七十多个国家，一百多个种族的语言。

一个人游历宇宙是无聊的，结伴同行，那个伴还是自己爱人时，旅程会愉快很多。

他们在泽侯贝里星发现了一处废弃的木屋，屋前有条小河，周围都是树木，Loki很喜欢这样的环境，两人翻修房子，打算小住一段日子。

“我没看到你要的那种碗，不过我发现更好看的，青玉做的。”

年久失修的木门吱呀吱呀的声音有点刺耳，这是他们唯一忽略的地方。

今天轮到Thor去采购，Loki在家收拾，他们一向分工明确，也会因为谁打扫收拾而犟半天。

提着两摞餐具，他还买了一束花，Loki不喜欢花花草草，但，花瓣能摘下来放水里洗脚。

“怎么不出声？不会睡着了吧？”Thor把东西放在桌子上，最近Loki很贪睡，也不知道是怎么了。

去了卧室，没有人，杂物房里也没有人。

或许他是去哪里玩了，这又不是第一次，先做饭等他回家吧。

Thor哼着神域的歌谣往厨房去，那不算大的地方说不上满地狼藉，但也很糟糕。

盛着汤的锅掉在地上，还有昨天买的，Loki很喜欢的杯子也碎在了地上。

不安从四肢窜到心脏，窜到大脑，Thor呆滞了好一会，后失控地喊着Loki的名字，四处寻找他。

他告诉自己，这只是Loki的游戏，他最喜欢玩这些了，等到自己为他失控后，他就会带着狡黠和玩味出现。

<命运>

“你觉得，他们发现了你的事情，会怎么对你的朋友？”

“还是说，你想约顿为你所谓的爱情陪葬？”

“阿斯加德比你想象中要强大，你以为我想让你去阿斯加德吗？”

“联姻是Odin认为最能守护和平的方式，因为他和Frigga就是先结婚再相爱的。当初阿斯加德和华纳海姆的战争持续了一千年……”

“我很抱歉当年答应了这件事情，可我别无选择，是我高估了自己差点害死所有的族人。”

“神域需要一个混血儿，一个神族与巨人族的混血儿。”

Laufey在Loki身边坐着，劝着他。

本以为他只是去散散心，缓和心情，没想到一走就是两百年，还和别人在一起了。

“婚礼定在了下个月末，好好准备吧。”

Loki像个木头似的呆坐在地上，眼神空洞无光，要不是还能眨眼，不知道的人还以为他死了。

找遍了所有能去的，不能去的地方，连Loki的影子都找不到。

他也没想过，Odin会动用黑暗能量来找他。

那种能量很伤身体，轻则昏睡，重则毙命。

众神之父有很多办法能让自己知道想知道的事情，实在不行，去世界之树倒挂几天，命运女神就会告诉他答案。

“举行婚礼，我可以帮你隐瞒不堪的事情。否则，约顿那边要对你的情人做什么，我不会管，也不会让你管。”Odin直白的威胁Thor，他是不管那些情情爱爱什么的，和平才是最重要的。

“和他结婚，一起生活，是我最轻松快乐的一段日子，不是不堪的事情。”Thor没有看Odin，他把手放在心口，像是在宣誓，“他是我毕生挚爱，是我唯一的伴侣。”

“不是情人。”

“父亲，我发誓。”Thor抬起头笃定地说着，“总有一天我会炸了约顿海姆，杀光那些巨人。”

“明智的君主从不会主动发起战争。”

“我不在乎。”

Odin摸了摸眼罩，这是Laufey的杰作。

其实联姻也并非坏事，他和Frigga就是很好的例子。

<意外>

说真的，他已经没有了当初的恐惧，倒有些希望梦境是真的。

只是可惜，没能和他的Thor好好道别。

他该有多焦急啊回来看不到他，他一定找了他很久吧……

Laufey让他用另一种形态在阿斯加德生活，说是蓝色太显眼，他不想用这幅面孔背叛Thor，可他的父亲下了个咒语在他身上。

大门被推开时发出的声响令床上的Loki裹紧了被子，这是他来阿斯加德第一天，举行婚礼的前一晚。

他被安排在神后住所的偏殿休息，三更半夜的，是谁来了？

听这脚步声很熟悉，像是……

“Thor？”

Loki不确定的轻轻喊了这个名字，他知道阿斯加德的王子也叫Thor，但他不是叫他。

Thor以为自己幻听了，他听见了Loki喊他的名字。

一把掀开床上人的被子，不是想象中的蓝色巨人，是他心心念念，同床共枕了一百年的黑发爱人！！

Loki在被掀开被子时回头，不是红发大胡子，是金发短胡茬，还有他最爱的蓝眼睛。

“我以为再也见不到你了。”Loki心中的想念，委屈，愤恨全都集中在一起，一股脑倒了出来。

Thor还是第一次看到Loki因为情绪失控而流泪，手忙脚乱的拭去不断掉落的金豆子，最后把人拉到怀里，任由那些泪水打湿肩头。

“你是傻子吗？哪有救人走正门的？”Loki吸取着Thor身上淡淡的青草味，心都揪成了一团，“我出不去的，趁他们没发现你快走吧。”

Thor觉得，婚前见面是必不可少的！不管是联姻还是和亲什么的，不见见光听外人传言，都是假的！

还好他打算来威胁霜巨人，不然怎么能发现Laufeyson就是他的Loki。

那么现在应该恶趣味的逗逗Loki还是老实坦白呢？

“你相信我吗？”Thor捏着Loki的耳垂，拍着他的后背。

“我不能拿族人当赌注，他们阿斯加德人可残暴了，木系巨人和水系巨人都被他们杀了……他们也会杀了冰霜巨人的。”

这又是哪门子的谣言？？？巨人族从来只有火巨人和霜巨人啊。

“我没有证据能告诉你，跟我走不会发生坏事。但你的族人会没事的，相信我。”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Laufey接到Loki和Thor私奔的消息，内心是奔溃的。

Odin也很不能理解，放着大好江山不要，竟然私奔？

更加意想不到的是，三百年后Loki独自回来，还说要离婚。

比起这个更让人吃惊的是Thor带着四个孩子可怜巴巴的道歉。

Helblindi和Býleistr第一百五十八次把Thor轰出去，两位年纪是Loki一倍的兄长对这个把弟弟拐了的臭小子没有一丝丝好感。

不知道发生了什么还惹Loki生了那么大的气，是可忍孰不可忍。

想进这个宫殿的门，想得美。

Thor带着四个被暂时抛弃的小鬼头随便找了个地方住下，哎，要说把Loki气到跑回娘家的事，都怪他那父亲，剥夺了他的神力几百年，莫名其妙又给他恢复。

没有神力的他Loki感觉不到他体内的能量，恢复神力的他，神和神之间是有联系的。

他就解释，越描越黑，不仅把那个梦说了出来，还把童年阴影也说了出来。

自己的种族被抹黑，自己心爱的人还讨厌自己的族人，这个认知令Loki很气。

也就一瞬之间。

Thor那点小九九他还能不知道？无非就是被吓惨了，加上要联姻就更讨厌了。

他明白这种感觉，十分明白，非常理解。

真实生气的原因是Thor明明什么都知道了还带着他到处跑，整整三百年，他担心神域会找到他们，对Thor不利，担心族人收到牵连。

明明他能一手爱情一手权利的！

后来，Thor采用了老办法，送宝石，送黄金。

三个月下来，Odin的藏宝库都被搬到了约顿，无奈之下，众神之父拿着远古冬棺去和Laufey谈条件。

台阶有了，Loki见好就收，顺势就跟Thor回阿斯加德了。

Loki不知道他大哥小时候跟他讲的有多少句是真的多少句假的，阿斯加德人说不上粗鲁，那是豪爽。不是愚蠢，是心大，也没有贪心，十分安于现状。

靠蛮力解决问题倒是真的。

Thor也发觉，他听到的和真实霜巨人大相径庭。

蓝皮红眼是没错，但没有尖牙也没有利爪，犄角都是软骨来的。

不吃生肉，皮肤不粗糙，只是手感偏冷。

所以说，成见和歧视能改变很多事情。

“我父亲一直说，神域需要巨人和阿萨人的混血儿。”Thor想尽一切办法才哄好的Loki正依偎在他怀里看书，是Frigga的魔法书。

Frigga很喜欢Loki，有打算把毕生所学都教给Loki的念头。

“嗯哼？我父亲也差不多吧，他没提过。”Loki喜欢魔法，也喜欢Frigga。

他从小就没有母亲，他不知道是不是Laufey自行繁衍的他们三兄弟，反正他们都没有母亲。

“要不我们先去过二人世界吧，等孩子们大一些再回来？”

“我都可以，我忍这四个崽子很久了。”

在他们付出行动前，九界最八卦的渡鸦已经把他们的计划告诉给了Odin。

Odin在听完后决定和Frigga来个游行，并且单方面宣布Thor即日起封为王储，暂代王位。

Loki想了想办法，从Frigga下手，成功把孩子们送到Odin身边。

不是想要个孩子吗？生一送三，稳赚不赔！


End file.
